Town Life
by singerme
Summary: The last in a series. Matt and Kitty spend some time in town. Follows the story Ranch Life.
1. Chapter 1

Town Life

I don't these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had than that.

**Author's note: This is a continuation of the story Ranch Life which followed For the Love of Kitty and Three Years Later and is the last of this series. Also this story is for my friend Janie. Sorry it took me so long, Janie. I hope you like it. I think this will be the last of any Matt and Kitty married stories from me for a while. **

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

"Matt! Matt!" Kitty came rushing into the house, trailing kids and packages, her mind on her husband. She had no sooner returned home from town with James and Emily, then one of the ranch hands told her that Matt had gone to the house sick. That concerned her tremendously. Matt was seldom sick, and usually wouldn't admit it when he was.

"I'm in here," she heard him call from the front room.

Quickly crossing the hallway, she stepped into the front room to find Matt lying back in his chair, his feet up and his head back. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she laid Emily down in her bassinette. "James, why don't you go on up to your room and change your clothes." She turned to her son.

"I wanna go out and play." He answered; taking on a tone and expression she knew came straight from his father.

"James," Matt said sternly. "You heard your mother. Go on upstairs and change your clothes."

James heard the tone of his father's voice and decided against any further protests. He still remembered the last time he disobeyed his parents and didn't want another switching. "Yes, sir." He answered sullenly.

Kitty shook her head with some amusement as she watched him trudge up the stairs. "He's getting to be more and more like you." She declared. "Stubborn."

Matt, who had his eyes closed, opened one blue orb and peered at her with a grin. "Yep, and I'm proud of it. But it seems to me, I'm not the only stubborn member of this family."

Kitty giggled in spite of herself and crossed over to Matt, placing her hand on his forehead. "Tom said you came in early because you were sick. What's wrong?"

Matt took her hand off his forehead and pulled her into his lap. "Oh nothing," he sighed, as he kissed her neck. "Just a little tired. How about you?"

"Oh nothing," Kitty said drily, mimicking his tone, "just a little pregnant."

Matt raised his head with a smile and pulled her lips to his in a kiss. "I knew it." He said with a smirk. "What'd Doc say?" he asked.

"He didn't," she answered as she got up from his lap. "Doc wasn't there. Milt Griffin sent for him, something about his wife being sick. Unless he's changed drastically, Milt probably got drunk and beat her up. I heard Newly rode out there with Doc."

Matt shrugged. "Probably right. Milt's a mean drunk. Always has been." He looked at the clock over the mantle. "So if you didn't see Doc, what took you so long in town?"

He missed the warning look she shot him. Though for the last couple of months he had been on his best behavior when it came to being overprotective, he sometimes forgot.

Kitty shook her head, and sighed, reminding herself that he had been trying to control himself.

"Doc wasn't there, but his new partner, Dr. Aldridge was. I really didn't want anyone but Doc to examine me, but Dr. Aldridge insisted, and since he is going to be taking over for Doc, I went ahead and let him. I'll tell you what though, that is an extremely uncomfortable experience."

"Well then what did Dr. Aldridge say?" Matt questioned. "I mean everything's alright isn't it?"

"Yes, everything's fine." She answered. "He gave all of the same cautions and warnings that Doc would give me, but I'm just fine."

But Matt heard something in her tone that told him everything wasn't fine. "What's wrong, Kitty?" He asked as he got up and stepped over to her.

"Oh, nothing." She sighed.

Matt shook his head as he pulled her into his arms. "You forget I know you too well. Something's bothering you, now, what is it?"

Kitty's face flushed a little as she looked down. "You're going to think I'm being silly and childish."

Matt suppressed his grin and shook his head, tugging at her chin until she looked up at him. "Never."

Kitty bit her lip before finally sighing again. "The Kearn's barn dance is in two months and I want to go but… but… well… I…" She faced turned even redder as she dropped her head again.

"But you'll be five months pregnant by then and you're afraid of what you'll look like." He finished for her.

Kitty nodded without looking up. "I know it's silly. Go ahead and laugh."

Matt shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't dream of it. And it wouldn't matter if you were as big as a house, you'll still outshine every woman there."

When Kitty didn't answer he dropped a kiss on her forehead and tucked her under his chin. "Remember when you were pregnant with Emily?" He asked. "And that cattle buyer came by to see me but kept hanging around even after he found out I wasn't here. He certainly thought you were beautiful and if I'm not mistaken you were 7 months pregnant then."

Kitty chuckled slightly remembering the short balding little man that sweated profusely and kept licking his lips when he looked at her. "Yeah, I remember."

"And there were several others too. Remember the dude that was going to open another hotel here? He was bound and determined to get your attention. As a matter of fact, I was beginning to think I was going to have some competition there."

Kitty looked lovingly up into his sky blue eyes and smiled, understanding what he was doing and loving him for it. "Not on your life, Cowboy." She pulled his head down to hers. "They couldn't have held a candle to you."

"Good," he grinned down at her. "Then would you agree to go to a dance with me, Mrs. Dillon?"

Kitty chuckled. "I think it's obvious we've already danced, Mr. Dillon. But I would be very happy to go with you anywhere you want."

"That's my girl." He chuckled as he dropped his lips to hers.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Town Life 2

Author's Note: Just a note to SuzyQ. Have no fear that I will quit. I am too addicted for that. I just hope I don't disappoint with what ever it is that I do write.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Kitty had just put the kids down for an afternoon nap when she heard the snick of the front door opening. Stepping out into the hallway she looked down into the foyer to see Matt coming in, his left hand vigorously rubbing his lower back and a grimace on his face.

Quickly she descended the stairs and crossed to his side. "Matt? What's wrong? What did you do to your back?"

Matt started to refute any mention of injury, but one look and he knew he wouldn't be able to fool her. He settled for masking its severity. "Oh I just strained it a little, pitching some hay. It'll be alright."

"Uh huh," Kitty said, not convinced. "Come on up here and lay down. I'll get some of that liniment Doc gave us and give you a massage."

Matt grabbed her hand before she could move away however and shook his head. "I'll take the back rub any time, but do you have to use that smelly liniment? I've smelled horse manure that had a better odor."

Kitty smiled and tugged on his hand. "Smelly or not it'll help your back more than just a back rub, so come on."

Matt dropped his head and reluctantly followed her. When they reached the bedroom and he moved to unbutton his shirt, he remembered the mail he had in his pocket. Removing the envelope, he laid it face down on the dresser.

Kitty noticed. Going into the water closet, she retrieved the liniment Doc had given them and moved back into the bedroom to work on him. "You gonna tell me what's in that envelope?" She asked pointedly.

"It's nothing important?" he answered, as he removed his shirt and carefully lay face down on the bed.

"Uh huh," she replied. "Well, we'll discuss it in a bit. Right now, I'm gonna work on your back. I'm not giving you any chances to get away, before I get this stuff on you."

Matt said nothing, but wrinkled his nose as the smell of the emollient hit his nostrils. Soon however, as Kitty began to knead the knots and muscles in his back, he forgot the odor and relaxed under her ministrations. "You know," he said sleepily, "you keep this up and I won't be worth anything for the rest of the day."

Kitty chuckled as she finished up and placed a towel on his back before getting up from the bed. "Oh you'll be worth _something." _She said teasingly.

Cleaning her hands, she remembered the envelope lying on the dresser and picked it up. Glancing at the return address, she noted it was from the War Department. "Nothing, huh?"

Matt heard her opening the envelope, turned over in the bed, and sat up. "Kitty, whatever that says, I don't want to know." He told her. "I promised you after… well… I made a promise and I'm not going back on it. The government can go whistle for all I care."

He saw a brief flash of pain cross her face as he inadvertently reminded her of a very painful time in their lives and swiftly as he could, he got up and crossed the room to her side, pulling her into a hug. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

Kitty hugged him tightly for a moment before lifting her head and rising up on her toes to give him a kiss. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides we don't even know what they want yet."

"It doesn't matter," Matt said as he reached for the envelope. "I don't work for the government anymore."

"Neither do I," Kitty said, "but I'm still going to read what they sent you."

Matt dropped his head and his hand, he knew argument was worthless. Leaning against the dresser, he folded his arms across his chest and watched while she finished opening the envelope and pulled the paper out to read it.

For several seconds there was no discernible expression on her face. But that soon changed, as she paled and swallowed hard, handing him the letter. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Guess I shouldn't have read it after all."

As Matt took the letter from her hand, Kitty turned and almost ran from the room and down the stairs. Curiously, Matt read the letter, than read it again. "Damn it!" He growled as he wadded the letter up, threw it down and took off to find Kitty.

He found her in the kitchen, furiously scrubbing the table of non-existent dirt. He recognized the tactic. She did the same when she'd been at the Long Branch. Hard work took her mind off of hard problems, or so she hoped. But Matt could see the terror still clearly shining in her eyes.

Gently, he reached for her hand and pulled the rag from it, tossing it down on the table as he pulled her to him. "Kitty, it was just an advisory. Nothing more. There's nothing saying he's coming here. As a matter of fact, he probably won't. He knows I'm no longer restrained by that badge and I'm not likely to give him any sort of chance to hurt us."

Kitty said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest, valiantly trying to keep from crying. But she couldn't control the tears, just as she couldn't control the fear currently coursing through her body.

Matt hugged her tighter, gently rubbing her back, kissing her on the forehead. "Honey, I promise you, it's going to be alright. He was just hot wind. Besides, his hand was pretty bad, remember? Doc said he'd never be able to shoot with it again. And I doubt he got much practice with his other hand while in prison."

"Bu… but he… he swore…" Kitty sobbed.

Matt placed a hand under her chin and brought her face up, gently pulling her into a kiss. "Hot wind." He murmured when their lips parted. "Nothing more."

Kitty studied his for several moments, searching for any sign that he was hiding anything from her. Finally she nodded. "Hot wind." She agreed.

"Good." Matt smiled as he arched a brow. "Now it seems to me, I remember you saying something about making me useful later on."

Kitty couldn't help but grin up at him, despite the lingering fear and tears. "Follow me, Mr. Dillon." She said as she took his hand.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Town Life 3

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

That evening Matt sat in the bunkhouse with Tom Harkins, his new foreman, and a large portion of the cowboys working for him. Six men in all. He had called them together to ask for their help and to explain as to why he needed it.

"Men, I wouldn't be asking your help if it was for me alone." Matt told them. "But Loy Bishop could be potentially dangerous to my family and I am not willing to take a chance on that."

"What exactly did this man do, Mr. Dillon?" Tom asked. He'd only been in Dodge for a couple of years so he knew nothing of the bandit and his crimes. When Festus married Abelia and quit to take over her small place, Tom took the job but not the history that Festus had shared. Of course Festus wasn't even there when Bishop had committed his crimes.

"Bishop held up a bank with a partner, then back shot that partner and tried to turn him in for the reward. When that didn't work, he took over a small town, killed the Sherriff, and lured me down there with a fake wire. When I got there he and his thugs took me hostage and were going to hang me. I got help from a woman that lived there and managed to get out of it and arrest Bishop. When I got him and one of his men back here to town, he made all kinds of threats against me, Kitty and several others. I thought it was just talk and I figured he'd probably hang for his crimes so I ignored them."

"But he didn't?" Gage, on the other cowhands, asked.

Matt shook his head. "No, he didn't. Still don't know how that worked out but the judge gave him life in prison instead. While he's been there, he's been less than a model citizen and over the years I've heard of a lot of things he did, including now, the murder of three prison guards in his escape."

"Do you have any idea when he might get here?" Gage asked.

Matt shook his head again. "No. I don't even know that he's coming here for certain. But I do know that the last couple of years, he's been making more and more threats against me and my family. According to the warden, he kept saying he owes me for the lack of respect he got."

"He'll get something besides respect, he comes here." Tom said confidently.

Matt gave him a grateful nod. "I appreciate that, Tom. But like I said, I don't even know if he is coming here. I just can't take chances. All I'm asking is that you all keep an eye out and any strangers or any thing that doesn't smell right, you let me know."

"You ain't got no worries, Mr. Dillon." Tom said. "We ain't about to let anyone near Mrs. Dillon or those kids or you neither."

After the impromptu meeting, Matt walked back to the house feeling little better. He knew the men that worked for him would do everything in their power to protect Kitty and the kids. The cowboys on the ranch loved them.

But something about this still felt bad. The war department almost never sent him advisories when prisoners escaped now, because he was retired. Apparently Loy Bishop was even worse now, then when he went in.

How bad he hoped he didn't have to find out.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Two days passed, then three and then a week. Nothing happened and no one came nigh the ranch that didn't belong there. But no one relaxed their vigilance. Matt, though he said nothing to Kitty, was sure Bishop was coming.

But it would take a while for Bishop to get to Dodge and they doubted he would do anything right after arrival. Bishop did not know that Matt had retired and lived outside of town, so it would take him time to find out. But Matt had no doubts he would find out. The problem was, how to deal with it.

When he was Marshal, he would've made himself as visible as possible in hopes of drawing the man out into the open and getting a chance at him. But he was no longer Marshal, he was a married man with two children and another on the way. If by some chance Bishop was to get him, that would leave Kitty and his children alone. He couldn't stand that thought.

Somehow he had to find a way to protect his family and at the same time, find Bishop and stop him. He didn't yet know how he was going to accomplish that but he was set on doing it. His family depended on it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Town Life 4

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Two more weeks passed and the rhythm of life at the Rocking D R ranch continued as before. No one appeared at or near the ranch that didn't belong there and although not completely reassured, Matt relaxed a little and stopped seeing gunmen behind every tree.

Kitty relaxed as well and was planning on a few trips into Dodge to get a dress made for the upcoming sociable. This would be the first time she and Matt would be able to attend as husband and wife despite being married now for five years. There had been other things in their way in previous years and she was so looking forward to going.

Matt stood in the doorway of their bedroom and watched as she put the finishing touches to her hair and makeup and then carefully placed her hat on her head. "You're looking mighty pretty there, Mrs. Dillon."

Kitty grinned as she finished with her hat and crossed over to him. "You're getting blind in your old age."

Matt pulled her to him and kissed her. "Un uh. My eye sights just fine as are other parts of me."

Kitty giggled and pulled away. "Oh, no you don't. You are not going to distract me, Mr. Dillon. I am going into town and you are going to take care of James like you promised."

Matt reached for her again. "I'd rather take care of you."

Kitty shook her head, her grin disappearing. "No." Seeing the look on his face, she amended it to, "Or at least not right now." The grin returned as she leaned in towards him.

Just then a pounding was heard at the front door. "That must be Tom." Reaching up, she kissed him, picked up Emily and quickly headed for the stairs. "I'll be back this afternoon. I have some stew on the back of the stove. You can heat it up for dinner. And don't let James have anything sweet unless he eats his stew first. He also needs to pick up the toys in his room. Oh and…"

"Kitty," Matt sighed. "I can handle it. Now go on before I send Tom away with that buggy and carry you back to the bedroom."

Kitty replied with a shake of her head and a quick kiss to his lips before she turned and headed down the stairs. "See ya later, Matt."

Matt smiled as he watched her leave, once again thanking God they had the life they now had and praying nothing came along to change that.

As Kitty climbed into the buggy, she sat patiently and waited while Tom climbed in alongside her. She had given up the fight to go into town alone. That was one thing Matt was adamant about and she decided it was easier to go along than argue about it. Besides, he was right in that it was safer and with Tom driving, it made handling Emily easier.

"You ready, Mrs. Dillon?" Tom asked.

Kitty smiled and nodded as he flicked the reins. "Let's go, Tom."

As they drove down the lane, Kitty relaxed and began to enjoy the bright sunny morning. A light breeze kept the air moving and the vast green prairie seemed to have an abundance of wildlife up and about. She had already spotted some deer and a small family of rabbits playing along the edge of the road. The birds seemed to serenade them and she couldn't help but feel that the songs had been written especially for her.

But all thoughts of birds and songs and sunny weather escaped her when the shots began.

Rearing back on her hind legs, the horse Peaches screamed in terror and threw herself against her traces to begin a mad dash down the road in her efforts to escape the terrifying noise and pain of the bullet that had grazed her flank.

Kitty held tightly to the Emily with one hand while trying frantically to hold one to the side of the buggy with her other hand.

Tom did his best to rein the horse in and slow her down but Peaches was too terrified to respond. Madly she barreled down the road, heedless of anything in her way.

Tom could think only one thing to do as Peaches ignored all other attempts to stop her. With a leap, he threw himself forward onto Peaches' back and grabbed her head, pulling back with all of his strength. Finally, he managed to pull her head back far enough to slow her down and before long, had her stopped. Jumping from her back, he ran back to the buggy. "You all alright, Miss Kitty. You or the baby hurt?"

Kitty, breathing hard and clutching Emily tightly to her chest, didn't reply for a moment as she assessed her situation. At last she nodded. "We… we're alright," she answered shakily. "But you're not." She nodded towards toward the bloody hole in his shirt sleeve.

Tom tore his sleeve and checked his arm. He had been so frantic to stop the horse, he hadn't thought about it. He was thinking about it now as the pain hit him. But he straightened up and shook his head stoically in his best imitation of Matt Dillon. "Ah, it's nothing, Miss Kitty. Just a scratch."

Kitty would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. "Well, maybe," she told him. "But I think we'd better get on into town and have Doc take a look at you."

Tom nodded and swiftly climbed in, watching the area around them intently as he did so. He didn't know where the shots came from and he didn't want to take any time in getting out of there, in case the shooter decided to start firing again. Flicking the reins, he started Peaches into a fast, more controlled run towards Dodge.

In the rocks, some distance from the road, two men sat and watched as the cowboy climbed into the buggy and it took off at a fast clip towards town.

"You want I should go after 'em and finish 'em off? It'd be real easy." The tall muscular blond haired man asked eagerly.

The other, a shorter, squatter man with a full head of gray hair shook his head. "Naw, Jake. That's good enough for now. I just want Dillon to know I'm here. Make him sweat a little. I owe him for all that misery I got in that stinking prison he put me in, as well as the lack of respect he showed me. And I intend to pay him back for every bit of it. But it's gonna come slow and it's gonna come the way I want it to. Dillon will regret the way he treated Loy Bishop. You mark my words. Dillon will regret all of it."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Town Life 5

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doctor Galen Adams had just settled down at his desk with a fresh cup of coffee and a good book, intent on relaxing for a while. Dr. Aldridge had offered to go on Doc's rounds for the day, leaving the older physician with nothing more to do than treat what few people might come into the office and read. He was looking forward to a quiet day.

But those plans faltered when he heard someone hastily climbing his stairs. With a sigh, he put his book down, took a quick sip of his coffee and made his way to the door. As soon as he opened it, he forgot his momentary irritation when Kitty, carrying a crying Emily, and Tom walked in and he saw the look on her face.

"What happened?" He noticed Tom's arm and immediately reached for it.

"He's been shot, Doc." Kitty told him. "Peaches was too, but it was just a graze. Hank's taking a look at her. Sshh, little one, it's alright." She gently bounced the baby in her arms until the infant settled down, her sobs subsiding into a hic up.

Doc shook his head. "Here, come on over here and have a seat, Tom, and let me take a look at that arm." He told the cowboy.

"Aw, I'm alright, Doc." Tom protested. "It's just a scratch."

"Oh, it is, is it?" Doc scowled at the young man. "I think you've been spending too much time with a former Marshal I know. How'd this happen?"

"We were on our way to town and were shot at." Kitty told him.

"Shot at?" Doc's eyes widened. "By who? Where?"

"About 5 miles outside of town." Tom answered through clenched teeth as Doc began to work on his arm. "Don't know… who. Didn't… see anyone."

Doc cast a critical eye over Kitty. "You and Emily alright?"

Kitty nodded and sank down in Doc's chair. "We're alright, just a little shook up. Is Tom going to be alright?"

Doc nodded. "The bullet went clean through. I'm gonna have to put some stitches in this and you'll have to take it easy for a few days, Tom. But I'd say you were mighty lucky it wasn't any worse than it was."

Tom nodded as Doc crossed over to his medicine cabinet. "Thanks, Doc."

Doc looked back over at Kitty. "Does Newly know about this?" He handed Tom a measure of the laudanum and had him lay down as he prepared to stitch his arm.

Kitty nodded. "Hank promised to tell him and send him up here."

"Good," Doc said. "When he does get here, I'll send him out to get Matt."

"Matt?" Kitty frowned. "Why? There's nothing he can do except fret and tell me how I shouldn't have come into town. I don't need that right now."

Doc paused and then slowly nodded. "Well, I guess you're right, but you're not going back out to that ranch alone. I'll have Newly take you back."

Kitty thought about arguing but looking over at Tom, she realized he wouldn't be going back to the ranch today and she would need help getting home. Finally agreeing, Kitty nodded. "Alright. But I do have a couple of things I need to do before we head back."

While Doc worked on Tom's arm, Newly came in and Kitty told him what had happened outside of town. Though she tried to downplay it, Newly wasn't too convinced. "Miss Kitty, you're darn lucky it wasn't you or Emily that was shot."

Kitty shook her head. "No, Newly, I don't think so. We weren't going too fast when the shooting started and I was in plain view. It wouldn't have taken too much of a marksman to hit me if they'd been trying. And Tom there wasn't shot until he left the buggy and jumped on Peaches' back. I think they were just trying to scare us."

Newly looked down and then back up at her. "Did it work?"

Kitty gave him a half way smile. "Yes it did. But it doesn't matter. We're alright and Tom will be okay according to Doc."

Newly shook his head. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. You sure you didn't see anyone or hear anything?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, nothing. We were just driving along and suddenly heard shots. Like I said though, we were more concerned with getting the horse under control than anything. And then afterwards, it seemed more important to get Tom here to see Doc than look around for bandits. And I still don't think they intended to do any more than just scare us."

"Uh huh." Doc muttered as he finished bandaging Tom and then stepped over to Kitty. "Here hand me my grandchild and let me check her out. I want to make sure none of those stray scare tactics touched her."

Kitty said nothing to Doc as she gave him the baby and watched while he checked her over carefully. She was certain that Emily was fine, but decided it wouldn't hurt to have Doc check her over for both their sakes. She also submitted to a brief examination herself, more to satisfy Doc than anything else.

When he finally declared her and the baby both fine, she stood up and reclaimed her daughter from Newly who had been holding her, while Doc checked Kitty out. "I've got to stop in at the dress shop and the general store, Newly." She told him. It may take a while. If you want, I'll come to the jail for you when I'm done."

Newly thought about it for a moment but shook his head. "No, Ma'am. I think I'll just tag along. We don't know that whoever shot at you didn't follow you into town. Matt would have my head if anything happened to you while you were here."

Kitty grinned at him. "I wouldn't much like it either."

As Newly, Kitty and the baby made their way from Doc's office and about the town, they were totally unaware of the drama currently unfolding at the ranch.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Town Life 6

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Soon after Kitty, Emily and Tom left the ranch that morning, Matt settled himself in for, what he thought would be, a simple day at home with his son. Though he knew Kitty's job wasn't an easy one and had more than once marveled at the efficient way in which she managed the house, the kids and the books for the ranch, he still felt certain he was equal to the task himself. He soon found out otherwise.

When James awoke that morning, all tasseled hair and sleepy eyed, he was a bit put out that his mother wasn't there and his favorite breakfast of oatmeal wasn't prepared. Instead he sat down to a table of cold scrambled eggs and half burnt toast with semi-cold glass of milk. But looking up at his father's exasperated face, he decided against saying anything.

While James was attempting breakfast, Matt set about trying to get some laundry ironed. Kitty had washed the day before but had not time to iron. She had told Matt not to worry about it but he was determined to show her he too could handle such mundane things such as cleaning and ironing. He was wrong.

Three of his shirts and one of her skirts later, along with a burned thumb, he was ready to concede there were some things he could not do well. Ironing being one of them. Finally coming to grips with that particular failing, Matt decided to concentrate instead on cleaning and mopping the floors.

The first half hour of his foray into the wonderful world of mopping was going well, until James came running in from having been outside near the water trough, playing in the water. His muddy foot prints left a grand trail from the front door, down the hall way and straight into the kitchen, where Matt had just finished cleaning.

"I wanna a cookie." James demanded seeing Matt near the cookie jar on the counter and totally blind to the scowl on his father's face as he saw the muddy tracks. "Mama has cookies."

"Well, I'm not Mama." Matt grumbled. "And you know better to run in the house with muddy shoes. Go back to the door and take those shoes off. Then go upstairs and pick your room up. I want it done by the time your mama gets home."

James tilted his head way, way back and looked way, way up at his father and finally noticed the less than pleased expression. Swallowing hard, he nodded. "Yes, Sir." Though just a touch spoiled and headstrong, James was also quite smart for a boy his age. He knew better than to disagree with his father.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Matt shook his head and then turned back to the floor. Once again, sinking to his worn and aching knees to clean the mud off the floor. He had just about finished when he detected the faint but unmistakable smell of smoke.

Getting back to his feet, he stood for several seconds trying to decide where it was coming from. Just then there was an urgent knocking at the front door. Matt ran down the hall and jerked the door open to find Gage Henderson standing there, panting heavily.

"There's a fire," he gasped. "Down at the barn."

At hearing the pounding on the door, James had come out into the hall and looked down at his father and one of the cowboys. "Papa?"

Matt looked up and held his hand out to his son. "Come with me, James." He urged his son. He wasn't about to leave him in the house alone. James ran down the stairs and into his father's arms. Scooping him up, Matt hastily followed Gage down to the barn. Several cowboys were running a bucket line from the trough to barn and back. "Anybody know how this started?" Matt asked.

"No, Sir." Gage answered. "Me and Ford was a fixing on heading out to that north section, to check the fencing, when we smelled smoke. Ford and me gathered some men and I come for you. Ain't got no idée how it started. We're always careful round the barn what with the hay and all."

Matt shook his head grimly. "What about the animals? You get them out?"

"Yes, Sir." Gage nodded. "We got em all out afore we done nothing else. Ain't a one of 'em hurt."

Matt breathed a little easier. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone but Kitty, he had been afraid that Buck might have been caught in the inferno. "Well, looks like the men just about have it out. We'll take a look around later, see if we can figure out why it started. We'll also have to get this cleared up and see what we can do about getting a new one built. Winter comes, we're gonna need it."

"Yes, Sir." Gage answered. "Real sorry about this, Mr. Dillon."

Matt shook his head. "It's not your fault, Gage. Things happen sometimes. We'll figure it out and go from there." With James still in his arms, Matt turned and headed back to the house.

"Big fire." James observed.

"Yep." Matt answered. "Sure was." His mind was still on the barn and what could've started the fire.

"Getting bigger." James said.

Matt glanced at his son curiously and turned back towards the barn. That fire was just about out and what little was left of the barn was being closely checked to make sure it didn't start up again. "Fire's almost out, Son." Matt said.

"Nah uh." James shook his head. "See?" He pointed towards the house.

Matt turned and looked at the house and his heart trip hammered in his chest. Bright oranges flames were leaping out from the side yard towards the house and was indeed getting bigger. "FIRE!" Matt screamed and ran towards his home.

Deep in the woods behind the house, two men sat and watched as the line of men ran frantically from the barn up to the house and began to run lines of water buckets to try and douse the flames.

"They sure are having a time of it." Jake remarked. "Shame to lose a barn and a house both in the same day."

Loy Bishop chuckled. "Yep, a real shame. But that's gonna be the least of his worries in a few days. Mark my words. It'll be the least."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Town Life 7

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

When Kitty, Emily and Newly arrived back at the ranch that afternoon, they found Matt and James sitting on the swing in the front yard. The barn was gone but the house was still standing. They had managed to stop the fire before it could more then singe the siding on the west side of the house. Kitty's garden had taken the brunt of the fire.

Kitty bolted from the buggy, rushing to Matt and James, Emily clutched tightly against her. "Matt! What happened? You and James alright?"

"We're fine, honey." Matt got up and wrapped an arm around her. "House is a little worse for wear and the barns gone but me and James are fine."

Kitty pressed herself and Emily as close to him as she could, speechless for a moment as unbidden tears sprang to her eyes.

"It's alright, Kitty." Matt tried to reassure her as Newly walked up. It was then he realized that Newly had brought his wife and daughter home and not Tom. Pushing her back a little, he looked into her troubled eyes. "What happened, Kitty?"

Kitty didn't answer, couldn't answer right then as the emotions of the day overwhelmed her. Sobbing into his chest she could do little more at the moment.

"They were shot at on the way into town this morning, Matt." Newly answered for her. "Tom got hit in the arm. Doc says it's just a flesh wound and he'll be okay, but he's keeping him in town tonight anyway just to be sure."

"Shot at?" Matt looked down at Kitty. "Kitty, are you and Emily okay? Honey?"

Sniffling, Kitty finally pulled back a little and looked up into the worried face of her husband. "I'm okay, Matt. We both are. Doc checked us out. I'm sorry, it's just… I… I'm sorry." She managed as she dissolved once again into tears.

Matt hugged her tightly to him for several long minutes and let her cry. Being the veteran now of two pregnancies, he knew how emotional she could get. Besides, right then he almost felt like crying himself.

Newly stood silently beside them until Kitty calmed down a little. Finally he looked over at Matt. "I guess you folks will be coming back into town with me tonight."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I guess so, Newly. Probably be best, at least for Kitty and the kids. I'll need to stay out here for the ranch. But I want to hear the details of what happened today before you all go."

Kitty pulled back and Matt and shook her head. "No, Matt. There's no need for that. If the house is okay then me and the kids are staying here. I will not go into town without you."

Matt threw his head back and took a deep breath. "Kitty, it is not safe for you and the kids out here. Its obvious Loy Bishop has made his way back here and he is putting in some serious effort to hurt us. Now, I want you in town where there's other people and it's safe."

Kitty pulled completely away from him, folded her arms across her chest and glared at him, blues eyes narrowed in angry stubbornness. "NOT – WITH – OUT – YOU."

An hour later, Matt loaded several bags in the back of a wagon and helped Kitty up onto the seat, handing her Emily. Picking James up, he put him on the seat next to her and than climbed in himself. Shaking his head at his beautiful wife he stifled a smile at her stubbornness.

Since Tom was in town, Matt left Gage in charge while he took his family back to town. He and Kitty had struck a compromise where he would take them back to town and stay with them for the night and come back home the next day. He still planned on staying at the ranch most of the time, but he was wise enough not to mention that to Kitty.

Newly had brought his horse, tied to the back of the buggy, so he rode alongside them as they once again headed back to Dodge. He said very little, but his eyes constantly scanned the surrounding countryside as they rode, his hand on his holster, ready to draw and fire, should the need arise.

Matt too, kept a wary eye on the passing landscape. He knew they were extremely vulnerable while on the road and he was afraid of what could happen should they be shot at again. He had grabbed his gun and holster from the house before they left and like Newly, kept his right hand near it, just in case.

They made it to town without incident. The astute former lawman and still learning current one had seen and, more importantly, felt nothing on the road in and both breathed a collective sigh of relief when they reached Front Street.

"Newly," Matt called to his former sometime deputy. "I'm gonna take Kitty and the kids over to Ma Smalley's and get em settled in. Then I'll meet you over at the jail."

"See ya in a little bit, Matt." Newly said as he headed on down to the jail.

After leaving Kitty and the kids in Ma's capable hands, Matt made his way down to the jail. For and hour, he and Newly talked both coming to the same conclusion. Loy Bishop had finally made it town.

"Matt, I'll do everything I can to find him, you know that." Newly assured him. "But he could be hiding anywhere and it's obvious he's not above violence."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I know it, Newly. And I know first hand just how violent he can be. I'm just glad Kitty and Emily weren't shot today or James hurt in that fire."

Newly picked up his nearly empty coffee mug and stepped over to the stove and refilled his cup. "I've been thinking about that, Matt. Kitty seems pretty sure that who ever shot at them was only trying to scare them. She told me they were right out in the open and an easy target if they'd wanted to actually shoot her. And although you lost your barn, no one got hurt. I'm inclined to agree with Kitty. I think he wants to scare you."

"To what purpose?" Matt snapped at him. "What good does scaring us do him?" Taking a deep breath, he waved a hand. "I'm sorry, Newly. I'm just a little frustrated and tired. It's not been a good day."

"I understand, Matt." Newly nodded. "You have a family to worry about along with your ranch and everything. It's bound to make a man a little upset. But now that you're here in town, maybe you can relax a little. I mean you all will be safe here and hopefully I can get a line on Bishop and find him."

Matt shrugged as he stood and grabbed his hat from the peg by the door. "Well I hope so, Newly." He sighed. "But I intend to keep a watch out anyway. I do agree though, that at least Kitty and the kids will be safe here and that's one thing I won't have to worry about. I mean nothing can happen to them while they're here at least.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Town Life 8

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

James crouched in the alley, next to Mr. Lathrop's store, with a grin on his face. His new friend, Little Robbie Hooper, stood beside him and James giggled as Little Robbie held his pet bullfrog, Frankie, at arm's length waiting for someone to come by. But not just someone. Little Robbie declared it much more fun when the frog landed on unsuspecting pedestrians of the female variety.

Being two years older than James and having lived in town his whole life, James knew for certain Little Robbie knew what he was talking about. After all, his father trusted him to spend the entire day on his own while he worked in the stockyard, so Little Robbie had to be smart.

James' parents were currently unaware of their little boy's whereabouts and current activities. If they had of known, what was to happen next might not have and a whole lot of hurt feelings and confusion could have been avoided.

But Matt had ridden out to the ranch to supervise the clean-up and rebuilding of the barn as well as the running of the ranch its self. He had been riding out there every day for the last two weeks and so far absolutely nothing had happened. For that he was grateful and it allowed him to shift his focus onto other more important things, like his ranch and his wife.

Kitty was, under doctor's orders, confined to her bed, due to a small spill on the stairs. The small spill, unknown to anyone, was caused by a tiny string tied across the stairs by a mischievous little boy, named Little Robbie, who thought it would be funny to see someone trip. Only it hadn't been funny to Kitty. Though she hadn't fallen far, Kitty had fallen hard and Doc and Dr. Aldridge agreed it best she stay in bed for a few days for both her and the baby's sake.

Ma Smalley had volunteered to watch the children, but while she was busy tending to Emily as well as her boarders and various other things that needed the boarding house owner's attention, James slipped out and he and Little Robbie found other pursuits.

One of those pursuits, at Little Robbie's suggestion, was what they were currently occupied with. Standing in the shadows of the alley, they would wait until a single woman or a giggly teenage girl would cross in front of them and then toss the frog at them. The resultant screams and gyrations of the offended females sent the little boys into gales of laughter as well as scurrying back down the alley until the coast was clear and they could return to try again.

"Ones a comin'" Little Robbie giggled as he peered around the corner, seeing the elderly and obese Mrs. Taft making her way carefully down the boardwalk in their direction. "Get ready." He whispered to his co-hort.

James nodded and licked his lips in an unconscious imitation of his father as they waited for just the right moment before Little Robbie pulled his arm back and let Frankie sail. Frankie, as frogs sometimes do, landed on Mrs. Taft's chest with a plop and a stream of liquid, which ran straight down the unfortunate woman's chest and into her bosom.

Mrs. Taft, not expecting such an intrusion upon her person, knocked the frog from her chest with one hand while waving frantically with the other. Screaming incoherently, she whirled around and threw her considerable weight towards the left, knocking down a large crate of apples.

Mr. Lathrop, who had heard the screaming, came rushing outside to see what the problem was. His focus being on the whirling dervish that was now Mrs. Taft, failed to the see the apples until he slipped on them. Both feet went into the air and he landed backwards on the boardwalk with squashed apples under him and Mrs. Taft, who'd finally, lost her fight with gravity, on top of him.

Burke, who had heard the commotion, came running when he saw the two people on the ground, more to see than to help. But he also failed to notice the roaming apples and in a few moments, was sitting on the ground besides Woody Lathrop and Mrs. Taft. "What happened?" He asked, as rubbing his backside, he attempted to get up.

"I… I… There… there was a vile creature… that… that… he flew at me." Mrs. Taft fairly shrieked as she pointed to Frankie who was currently sitting some yards away and quietly surveying the scene.

Louie Pheeters, who had just stepped out of the newspaper office next door, looked at where Mrs. Taft was pointing and walked over, picking the frog up carefully. "And I thought I saw some strange things when I was drinking." He shook his head at Mrs. Taft and then back at the frog. "Mrs. Taft, frogs can't fly. Even I knew that when I was drunk."

By this time, quite a crowd had gathered around the scene and many laughs were heard as the people on the ground attempted to extricate themselves from each other and regain their feet.

Having derived much amusement at the adults expense, James and Little Robbie turned and sped back the down the alley and around the back of the store to come up the next alley down the street and out onto the boardwalk. Laughing, and talking they failed to notice Festus until they plowed right into him.

Festus had been in town, picking up supplies for his ranch and had seen the commotion in front of the general store. He had also seen the two little pranksters as they raced away from the scene. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was responsible for the chaos.

Reaching down, he grabbed both boys by the arms and pulled them to his side. "I got me an ideer, you two little scudders has been into somethin'." He gave them a squint eyed look. "And I got me another ideer, I know'd what that'd be. I think you two'd best come with me. We got some jawin' to do with yer folks."

Guiltily, James dropped his head. "Yes, Sir, Uncle Festus."

Little Robbie however wasn't quite so willing to give up that easily. Pulling his leg back, he placed a well-aimed kick on Festus' shin and ran at top speed when Festus released him to grab his leg. "Come on, James." He yelled over his shoulder.

But James knew better than to even try and he stayed where he was. He was already in trouble and he didn't want it to be any worse than it already was.

"That there's the smartest move ya could a made, James." Festus grimaced as he rubbed his shin. "Com'on. Let's go."

Taking a look at the fleeing back of his friend, James plowed his hands into his pockets and ducked his head, glumly following Festus down the street to the boarding house.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Town Life 9

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

"You did what?" Blue eyes blazed at her son, as Kitty pulled her robe tighter around her and leaned against the settee in Ma's sitting room. "What on earth were you thinking, James?"

A regretful and scared, five year old James kept his head down as he scuffed the toe of his shoe on the floor and shrugged.

Festus had brought him back to the boarding house and insisted on seeing Kitty or Matt without telling Ma much of anything. He thought it best that the boy's parents heard about it before anyone else. Ma had been reluctant to get Kitty out of bed. But as Matt was out at the ranch, she'd had no choice but to wake Kitty and help her downstairs.

Upon arriving in the sitting room, Kitty could tell immediately that something bad had happened and that her son had played a part in it. When Festus told her what that something was, she was understandably upset.

"Answer me, James." Kitty took a step closer to her son. "You know better than to do something like that. Do you know how badly Mrs. Taft or Mr. Lathrop could've been hurt? Or Mr. Burke or anyone else for that matter? James, you've been taught better than that."

Ma, who hadn't completely left the room, saw Kitty trembling as she stood there and swiftly stepped to her side. "Here, Kitty, you need to sit down. There's nothing you can tell that boy standing that you can't tell him sitting down. Besides, it's not good for you or that baby to be so upset."

"Ma's right, Miss Kitty." Festus agreed, stepping over to help.

Kitty took a deep breath and nodded, realizing they were right. Moving around to the front of the couch, she took a seat. "Come here, James." She said softly, realizing her temper wouldn't help the situation either and would only serve to frighten James more.

James heard the change in tone, slowly raised his head and walked over to his mother, when he saw her holding her arms out to him instead of a switch. "I'm sorry, Mama." He began to cry as he went into her arms. "I din't want no one hurt. me and Little Robbie was just playin'. Honest, Mama. I din't mean nothing. Please don't beat me."

Kitty pulled him into her embrace and struggled to keep a stern expression on her face. "Since when have I ever beaten you, James?" She shook her head at him and then gently pushed him back to look him in the eyes. "You know what you did was wrong, though, don't you?"

James sniffled and nodded. "Yes'm."

Kitty exhaled loudly and pursed her lips in thought. "Well, I don't know what your father is going to say when he gets back; I know he won't be happy. Tell you what though. Maybe we can make things a little easier for you before he does return."

James looked up hopefully. "We can?"

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, well, maybe. Let me go upstairs and get dressed and then you and I will go and see Mrs. Taft and Mr. Lathrop and Mr. Burke. If they're willing to forgive you, then maybe your papa won't be too upset with you."

Upon hearing Kitty's plans Ma moved swiftly to stop her. "Kitty, do you think that's such a good idea? You know Doc and Dr. Aldridge were pretty adamant that you remain in bed for a couple more days."

"I know," Kitty looked down at her oldest. "But I also know I have a son that needs his mother's help right now and that's more important than my rest. Besides, I won't be doing anything strenuous and when we're done, James and I will come right back and stay here for the rest of the day. Huh, James."

"Yes'm." James answered. He didn't really want to go talk to the adults that had been hurt in his and Little Robbie's prank, but he knew his mother would have it no other way. Besides, thinking of his father, he wanted to do anything that might make him a little less angry.

"I'll go with 'em, Ma." Festus volunteered.

"Well, alright." Ma sighed. "But make sure she takes it easy. Doc Adams and Matt Dillon will have my head if anything happens to you, Kitty."

"It won't," Kitty assured her.

Although Burke wasn't too happy about being embarrassed on Front Street, the way he had been, he never the less accepted James apology and forgave him. Of course, he planned on getting a lot of mileage out of the tale when he met his buddies later that evening for a drink.

Mr. Lathrop wasn't as apt to forgive as Burke, considering the damage done to his apples and his person, but looking over at the woman who had one time literally sacrificed herself to save his life, he nodded and agreed to let the matter rest. Of course Kitty's offer to pay for the damaged fruit hadn't hurt.

Walking out of the store, Kitty looked down at her smiling son. "I wouldn't be too pleased with myself, if I were you, young man." She told him. "We've got to see Mrs. Taft now and I'm not so sure she's going to be as willing to let this go as Mr. Burke and Mr. Lathrop were."

James' smile disappeared and he ducked his head again. "Yes'm."

Kitty shook her head and took his hand. "I'm really going to have to work on your English." She told him as she led the way to Mrs. Taft's house. "You've spent too much time with Matt and Festus."

Although he didn't reply, Festus grinned as he looked down at James and winked.

A half hour later, Kitty stood in Mrs. Taft's living room, physically shielding her son from the irate gray haired lady as she raged about her suffering from the prank pulled by James and Little Robbie. Festus stood outside as Mrs. Taft wouldn't let him inside.

"I will have bruises for months now." She simpered. "It's a wonder, I didn't break any bones. And that horrid creature, that vile little boy threw at me, practically ruined my dress. I shall never be able to get it clean."

"I understand, Mrs. Taft." Kitty spoke in a calm, measured tone. "And I assure you, James will be punished for the part he played in this. But he did want to apologize and let you know how sorry he was."

"Sorry? He's more than sorry." The old woman sneered. "He's a little monster, is what he is. What kind of woman are you, Miss Russell, to raise such a little hooligan."

Kitty bit her lip for a moment to rein in her temper. "My name is Mrs. Dillon." She finally said quietly in contrast to Mildred Taft's booming voice. "And James is not a little monster or a hooligan. He is a child that made a mistake and wishes to apologize and atone for that mistake. Now if you are not willing to accept his apology, I wish to know what you would like for us to do in order to rectify this."

"Oh, he wants to apologize, does he?' Mildred Taft had worked herself into such an alarming state. Her face was red and her eyes bulging. The veins in her temple were puffed out and of a deep purple color. "I will not accept any apology from such as he, the little brat. He should be whipped to within an inch of his life."

As she spoke, she took several steps towards Kitty and the now fearful child that hid behind her. Kitty took several steps backward, then stopped, raising her hand to ward off the oncoming harridan. "Mrs. Taft, please. There is no need for this. Just tell me what we can do to settle this and we'll do it. I will be more than glad to pay for your dress and even give you some money for your pain and suffering." She said that last with a bit distaste.

But Mildred Taft was like a horse with blinders on. Once she had the bit in her teeth she saw nothing but her own outrage and anger and took no notice that she was physically shoving the red head backwards, until Kitty tripped and fell.

Only by twisting herself away from her son, was Kitty able to keep from landing on a now terrified and crying James. "Mama!" He sobbed as he knelt by her side and grasped her arm.

Seeing Kitty on the floor and hearing James' obvious distress, finally snapped Mildred out of her angry fugue and she gasped. "Oh my, Miss Russell." She hurried to Kitty's side, hand out to help. "I am so sorry."

Kitty gave her an irritated scowl as she ignored the woman's out stretched hand. "It's Mrs. Dillon and I'm fine." She grunted trying to get up, but the pain in her abdomen told her otherwise. Swallowing hard, she looked up at Mildred. "Mrs. Taft, get Festus. I think I need help."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Town Life 10

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

"Next time I tell you to stay in bed, young lady, you'd better listen to me." Doc said sternly as he checked her pulse once more. "Do you know what could've happened?"

"I know." Kitty sighed. "But I never thought… well it… I was just trying to take care of my son, Doc." She finally blurted out. "I am his mother and if something needs to be done and Matt's not here, then it's my responsibility. Besides, I didn't plan on falling, you know."

Doc shook his head at the stubborn woman; silently thanking God it hadn't been any worse than it was.

He had just stepped out of Delmonico's when a young boy came racing in his direction, telling him he was wanted over at Ma Smalley's. He didn't ask what the matter was or who the patient. Somehow he knew. Racing to the boarding house, he found Ma standing at the door wringing her hands.

"She's upstairs, Doc. Festus brought her back. She fell again."

Doc ascended the stairs as quickly as his arthritic knees would allow and hurried to Kitty and Matt's room. Though she was experiencing some cramping and spotting, upon examination, Doc determined she wasn't in imminent danger of losing the baby. But it had been close.

"Well, I know, you didn't intend to fall, Kitty." He nodded as he finally pulled his stethoscope from his neck and carefully removed his wire rimmed glasses, placing them in his vest pocket. "But it was an awfully close call, honey. Now you have to promise me that, at least for the next couple of weeks, you will stay right here in this bed unless absolutely necessary."

Kitty sighed deeply. "Alright, Doc. But it won't be easy. You know how badly I hate to stay cooped up like this."

"Yes," Doc agreed, "and I know how much it would hurt you if you lost this baby too. Now, I don't want to scare you, Kitty, but that could've happened today…" He paused and gave her a wink. "If you hadn't of had of such an excellent physician that is." He added with a smile.

Kitty grinned and grasped his hand. "Alright, alright, Doctor Adams. I will be a good girl and stay put. I promise."

"Good," Doc squeezed her hand before rising to his feet and placing his stethoscope in his bag and closing it. "Now, I'm gonna get out of here and let you rest, but I'll check in on you later."

When Doc reached the bottom floor of the house, he found an anxious Matt Dillon pacing nervously in the front room. After getting Kitty back to Ma's, Festus had ridden out towards the ranch to get Matt.

Matt, as it turned out, was on his way back to town. Upon hearing about what happened, Matt had wasted no time in getting back to Dodge. But Ma had refused to allow him to go upstairs until Doc had finished and one look at her steely gaze and he didn't push it.

"How is she?" Matt all but pounced on the physician as he came down the stairs.

"She's fine, or she will be. She's resting and she's gonna go on resting for at least the next two weeks. You understand, Ma?" he looked over at the boardinghouse owner.

"I understand, Doc." Ma nodded ruefully. "But it honestly wasn't my fault she was up. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen."

Doc could almost hear a sob in her voice and he felt guilty about the accusatory tone of his voice. "I know, Ma." He sighed. "And I'm not blaming you. That stubborn woman upstairs is an awful lot like her husband, here."

Matt ducked his head for a moment, choosing to ignore the remark. "Can I go up and see her?"

"Yes, yes, go on. Just don't upset her and make sure she knows she has to stay in that bed." Doc shook his head with a scrub of his mustache.

Matt barely nodded as he scooted up the stairs and down to their room. "Kitty." He hurried over to the bed.

"Hey, Matt." She gave him a weary smile. "Guess I've been an awful lot of trouble."

"You've never been so much trouble." He grinned finishing out their little joke from years before. "But seriously, honey, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm alright, Matt. I just tripped is all and landed on my side. I was trying to keep from falling on James. He was right behind me and he could've really gotten hurt."

"Yeah, I know." Matt nodded. "Festus told me what James did and Ma told me the rest." Matt gave her a regretful sigh. "I'm sorry, Honey. I should've been here. Watching after you and the kids is my job, not Ma's. And you shouldn't have had to deal with all that."

Kitty shook her head. "Matt, we're a team, remember? And those kids are just as much mine as yours. If one of them needs something, it's just as much my responsibility as yours. Besides, like I told you. I'm alright and the baby's alright."

"Yeah, well, be that as it may, I'm gonna stay in town for the next few days anyway. Work on the barn is coming along and there's nothing going on right now that Tom and Gage and the rest can't handle. And Festus promised me, he'd look in out there a couple times."

"You mean you're actually gonna stay around for an hour or two?" Kitty gave him her patented smirk.

"Yes, Ma'am." Matt grinned as he leaned over and kissed her. "That is exactly what I mean."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Well, Jake." Loy Bishop looked over at the dimwitted blond man beside him. "We've let those nice folks in Dodge alone now for a good two weeks. What you say, we make another visit or two?"

"We coulda already visited 'em if that Sherriff in Cimarron hadn't a locked us up." Jake noted.

"I know." Loy Bishop said. "But we done for him, didn't we? He ain't gonna lock no body else up like he done us."

"We sure did teach him a lesson." Jake's eyes glittered as he recalled the terrified look on the Sherriff's face as he dealt one blow after another. "He won't be locking up nobody else." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well," Loy shook his head. "It'll learn us some too, not to go off for a drink when there's work to be done."

"Ah, but, Loy." Jake protested. "He couldn't go into Dodge and I was awful thirsty."

Bishop patted the man on the shoulder. "Well, don't matter now. It's done with. So, what'd 'ya say? Should be make a visit or three to Dodge now?"

"Why, I think that'd be right fine, Loy." Jake grinned broadly.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Town Life 11

**MKKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMMKMMKMKMK**

Two more days passed and things had settled down somewhat. Matt stayed in town and took complete care of both of his children. He even managed to corral Little Robbie and set both him and James to carrying wood for Mrs. Taft, carrying packages for Mr. Lathrop and any little tasks Burke could think of, as part of their punishment.

Though Little Robbie's father wasn't much on corporal punishment of any kind, he did agree with Matt that his son needed to learn a lesson and so, short of the switching that James recieved, he allowed Matt to set his son to work. Much to his son's displeasure and heavy protest.

All three adults, who'd been offended by the boys, agreed to the plan and promised the matter would never be brought up again afterwards. Of course, Mrs. Taft was still feeling a little guilty at being the cause of Kitty's fall. Even though she still thought of her as Kitty Russell the saloon owner and a step beneath the decent women in town, she hadn't wanted her hurt. Especially not in her home.

Kitty, true to her word, stayed in bed and did as she was told, no matter how much it irritated her. But each day she would caress her stomach and remind herself why she was doing it and it made her stay in bed a little easier to bear.

The morning of the third day, began as had the previous two. Matt woke early, slipped out of bed and was dressed and getting his children up, letting Kitty sleep.

Ma was in the kitchen when he came down, and smiled happily at the sight of the big man cradling his tiny daughter in his arms as he walked. "I declare, Matt. The baby looks more and more like Kitty with each passing day. You're going to have to keep a shotgun handy when she grows up."

Matt grinned as he looked down at Emily. "I've thought about that, Ma, and you may be right."

"Where's James?" Ma questioned when she didn't see him trailing his father into the kitchen.

"I decided to let him sleep a little longer before getting him up. He and that Little Robbie worked awfully hard yesterday over at Mr. Lathrop's and I figure a little extra sleep won't hurt him. Besides handling one kid at a time is a lot easier than both. I tell you what; I don't know how Kitty's done it all this time."

"She's a woman, Matt." Ma told him sensibly. "And women just know how. Or at least good women do."

Matt nodded with a soft smile. "Well, she sure is that."

As he sat down at the table, a knock sounded at the back door and Ma answered it to find Newly standing on the stoop. "Ma," he nodded. "I was hoping Matt was up and I could speak to him. I figured if he was he'd be back here."

"Come in, Newly." Ma held the door for him. "Of course, he's up. Can I get you some coffee?"

"Uh, no, thank you, Ma. I won't be long." Newly said as stepped in and pulled off his hat.

"Newly?" Matt nodded at his former deputy as he entered the kitchen. "What brings you here so early?"

"Well, I need to talk to you, Matt. I have something I need to tell you." What ever his news, Newly didn't look happy about it.

Matt could see the worry in the younger man's face and he nodded towards the sitting room. "Let's go in here."

Ma stepped over to Matt and took Emily from him. "I'll take care of the baby." She told him.

Once inside the sitting room, Matt turned to Newly with a frown. "What's wrong, Newly? What's happened?"

Newly sighed and gave Matt a sympathetic look. "I found a note tacked on the jail house door, this morning, when I got there, Matt." With a regretful look, he reached in his pocket and pulled it out, handing it over.

Matt unfolded the paper and looked at the words scrawled across its surface. "Tell Dillon, I still owe him." Matt turned the paper over but it was blank on the back side and no signature was on the front. He didn't need one though. He knew who it was from.

"Matt, I'm going to set up some security around the house here and get some extra men to help me search the town. But I think it might be a good idea if you and Kitty and the kids didn't leave the house for a few days."

Matt tapped the paper on his hand before looking over at Newly. "I think you know me better than that, Newly. I'll make sure Kitty and the kids stay here, but I am not about to just sit around and wait for you to find him. Besides, it's me Bishop wants to get back at. Kitty and the kids will be a whole lot safer if I distance myself from them."

"Matt, that's not true and you know it." Newly's tone of voice betrayed his exasperation at his former boss. "Since when has Kitty ever been safer with you away from her?" Newly started to point out a couple of instances where it was so tragically proved to be the opposite, but he bit his tongue to stop himself. Looking over at Matt, he could see he didn't need to elaborate.

Matt took a deep breath and nodded, massaging the back of his neck. "I guess you're right, Newly, but I just don't like the idea of waiting to see what Bishop's going to do next. There may not be any proof of it, but I know he was the one that shot at Kitty and Tom and I'm certain he's behind the fires at my place. I can't just sit here and do nothing, while he does even more damage."

"I know," Newly nodded. "But right now there's not much else we can do. At least not until we find him or some sign of him. Now I've got a description of Bishop and I'll make sure every one around town gets it. We will find him, Matt. But you have to be patient and stay here with your family."

Matt didn't reply as Newly turned and left, but he had no intentions of staying put. Newly's remarks reminded him that he knew what Bishop looked like. Even after years in prison, Matt was sure he would recognize Loy Bishop if he saw him. And he intended to see him, in person and soon.

Later that morning, Matt marched down the boardwalk towards the stable making sure to be as conspicuous as possible. He smiled at anyone he passed and spoke to everyone. His imposing stature and booming voice did not go undetected. That was the way he wanted it.

"We gonna foller him?" Jake asked as he and Loy stood in the deep shadows of the alley, watching Matt's progress down the street.

Loy scratched his scruffy chin and thoughtfully watched the big man. "Nah, Jake. We ain't gonna follow him, _you_ are. I got some things I wanna do here in town."

"Like what, Loy?" Jake asked in that childlike voice that sometimes irritated Loy to no end.

"Like pay my respects to Dillon's missus." Loy grinned with an evil glint in his eye.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Town Life 12

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty awoke to a gentle breeze coming in through the open window stirring the lace curtains, the smell of lilacs, from Ma's bush just under the window and Matt gone. Sighing she pulled herself up in bed. In all the years she had known him, Matt had seldom slept past dawn, even after retirement. And judging by the quantity of light coming in, it was way past dawn.

Looking over towards the crib, she noted Emily was not there and James was not in the small cot set up for him in the corner. Matt must've already gotten them up and dressed.

Pulling the covers aside, Kitty stiffly got to her feet and pulled on her robe. Doc told her he wanted her to stay in bed and she had been complying but there were just some things she had to get out of bed for. A trip down the hall to the water closet being one of them.

As she finished and stepped back into the hall, she heard raised voices coming from downstairs. She couldn't make out every word, but there was no mistaking Ma's high shrill voice and the even higher pitch of her son's small voice. Shaking her head, she slowly crossed the hall and descended the stairs.

The normally neat as a pin living room was a shambles with muddy tracks across the floor, a chair turned over and Ma's favorite vase lying in fragments across the floor. In the middle of it all, sat James with his arms wrapped tightly around what could only be described as a mongrel of some sort. The size of a Shetland pony, its lineage was definitely in question.

"What is going on here?" Kitty placed her hands on her hips as she surveyed the damage obviously wrought by her son and the animal he was clinging to.

"Oh, Kitty." Ma exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here. Can you please explain to your son that, that vile beast is not allowed in the house? Look at what's he done."

"James." Kitty looked down sternly at her son. "Where did you get that dog and why did you think you could bring him in? You know better than that."

James guiltily dropped his head. "I found him, Mama. Or at least he found me and we was playing down by the water trough." He explained. "Jackson got wet and I was just gonna clean him up a little. Papa always does that at home."

Sighing she rolled her eyes. "James, we are not at home. And you just can't go bringing strays into the house, here or at home. You don't know where that dog came from. And just look at the mess you created. And Ma's vase is broken..."

"But he's not a stray," James objected. "He's my friend and he likes me." As if to prove James words, the giant dog turned its shaggy head and licked James face, giving Kitty a look as though to say, "See?"

Kitty took a deep breath, trying not to laugh at the silly look on the dog's face. Keeping her expression stern, she raised her arm, pointing firmly at the door. "Out, James. Get that animal out of here right now and then you come back in here and help Ma and me clean this mess up. Do you hear me?"

"But, Mama, if I let him go he won't come back." James protested.

"Then he wasn't your's to begin with," Kitty told him. "Now go on take him outside."

"But, Mama..."

"James!" Kitty's voice rose for a moment as she continued to point at the door. "OUT! NOW!"

"Yes, Ma'am." James answered dispiritedly as he stood and walked to the door with the dog right behind him.

Seeing the expression on her son's face, Kitty softened. "Let him go, James, but if he's here later today, we'll see what we can do about him. At least feed him or something."

James and Jackson both turned back to her with identical grins. "Thanks, Mama"

As soon as James opened the door, the dog leaped past him towards freedom, knocking James down in the process. James, falling backwards, landed against a small table, currently holding a few small knickknacks which were summarily thrown to the floor when the table was upset. All but one of them broke.

Although upset at the additional damage wrought by her son and his 'friend', Kitty's main concern was for James. "James! Are you alright?" Rushing over to him, she stepped on a piece of glass and only by her natural grace, was she able to keep from falling herself on the jagged pieces of ceramic and knick-knacks.

"Kitty," Ma saw her slip and quickly reached out to grab her arm. However, Ma's natural grace wasn't as prevalent as Kitty's and she lost her footing on the pieces a pottery strewn about the floor. Falling heavily on a large shard, she cut a certain portion of her anatomy making her cry out at the indignity of it.

"Ma." Kitty bent down and grasped Ma's arm, helping her to her feet. "James," Kitty called to her son. "Go get Doc, now."

James nodded and scooted out the door, as Kitty helped Ma over to the couch. But seeing the direction in which Kitty was heading, Ma vigorously shook her head. "I don't think I can sit down, Kitty." She whimpered.

"You're right," Kitty agreed. "Come on, I'll help you to your room. Doc'll be here in a few minutes and he'll take care of that for you."

As Kitty and Ma made their way upstairs to Ma's room, neither one gave thought to Doc's previous instructions regarding Kitty remaining in bed and neither one knew of the danger lurking just outside."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Town Life 13

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Loy Bishop settled himself across from the boarding house and intently watched the building. Though not an overly smart man or even a particularly affable man, he was never the less good at getting what he wanted most of the time. And when he and Jake had finally made it to Dodge, he wanted information on Matt Dillon.

It hadn't taken but a few questions of and a beer for the not too bright but very talkative freight agent, Nathan Burke, to find out everything he wanted to know. Such as the current whereabouts of the now former Marshal and his family.

Patiently biding his time, he had seen the small boy race from the house and down the street. From the boy's looks he was most certainly the offspring of the big man and for just a moment, Loy thought to go after the boy and take him. But as just quickly, he decided against such a plan unless there was no other choice. He hated kids.

Besides, what he really wanted was still inside the house. Thinking back 12 years prior, he still smarted when he thought about how the beautiful red head had snubbed him in the saloon and refused to leave the vapid hotel clerk and talk to him. Rubbing his chin, he decided he owed her too.

After helping Ma to her room, Kitty checked on her sleeping daughter and then went back down stairs and began to try and clean up the mess created by her errant child. Shaking her head, she stepped into the kitchen and retrieved the broom and dustpan and went to work.

Her back was to the door and her mind on her work as a hand came across her mouth and an arm wrapped itself around her middle. "You want that boy of yours to stay safe; you'd best not fight me." A deep voice grumbled in her ear. "You hear me?"

Kitty nodded, dropping the broom and dustpan at her feet, her mind racing wildly. Not knowing whether James had been taken or not and fearing her daughter's safety as well as that of Ma, Kitty complied. Forcing herself to remain calm, she walked in front of the odious man who held her in his grip, as he pushed her through the house and into the back yard.

Once outside Kitty began to struggle and try to pull free. But Bishop was not about to give up his prize now that he had her. "Now, I told ya not to fight." Bishop whispered angrily into her ear. "I'm gonna have to hurt ya bad, ya keep it up."

Kitty's mind was whirling. Instinctively she knew he was going to hurt her, no matter whether she complied or not. She could not let him take her away. She had too much to lose. Raising her right leg, she brought it back, with as much force as she muster, into Bishop's shin.

With a grunt, he released her just enough for her to pull free. But she knew she'd not be able to out run him. Opening her mouth, she yelled as loud as she could. For several seconds nothing happened. Bishop regained his footing and pulled his gun, starting forward towards her.

Suddenly a flash of angry fur launched itself out of the nearby bushes directly at the intruder. Clamping down on the arm that held the gun, the furious canine refused to let go until the would-be kidnapper dropped the weapon in favor of grappling with the animal that held him tightly in its jaws.

Kitty didn't waste a second. Quickly she ran over and snatched the gun from where Bishop had dropped it and pointed it at him. "Jackson." She spoke sharply to the heroic dog. Instantly, Jackson let go of the arm and dropped back to the ground but he made it clear, with a low growl, that he was ready and able to take the desperado on again, should he try anything. "Mister." Kitty fought to regain her breath. "I'll blow you apart if you so much as move."

Cradling his severely injured arm, Bishop glared at her then at the dog. "I had me one good arm, and that monster had to hurt it too." He whined. Watching her closely, he appeared to be gauging his chances of getting away when suddenly Newly's voice came from the back door. "That arm just might be the least of your worries. Cause if she doesn't kill you, you can rest assured I will, if you try anything."

Kitty looked up to see Newly walking towards them with his gun out and pointed at Bishop. Doc was right behind him. "Kitty, you alright?" His worry and concern was evident in his voice.

Kitty nodded with a relieved and grateful smile. "Thanks to Jackson, here." She handed Newly the gun she held, as she bent to scratch her hero behind the ears. The dog grinned and gave her a large and sloppy lick on her cheek, wagging his tail just as furiously as he had attacked Bishop moments earlier.

Newly shook his head with a grin. "You do seem to have a way with animals." He told her as he pushed Bishop forward and out of the yard.

Doc took Kitty's arm and started her back towards the house. "Come on," he told her. "Let's get you inside the house and back to bed before that animal you're married to comes home. I think we've had enough drama for one day, don't you?"

Kitty nodded. "Yep, I do believe we have." Taking one last look at Jackson, she stopped and knelt to him. The dog easily went to her, accepting her embrace. "If you want to, fella, and you don't have any place else to go, you stay here and I'll see to it you get steak for dinner. Okay?"

Jackson jumped in her arms, wrapping two huge paws around her neck and placing more sloppy kisses to her head.

It took Kitty and Doc both to get him down, but finally he settled back on his haunches and put out a paw towards her. Kitty took it happily and grinned up at Doc. "Looks like the Dillon's have a new member of the family."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Town Life 14

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMMKMK**

Matt rode swiftly back into Dodge that afternoon, towing a horse with a dead man draped across the saddle. Though in years past the sight was not unfamiliar, it was never the less shocking to see the now retired Marshal coming down the street in such a way.

Jake had tried to ambush him out on the prairie. He had followed Matt until he was certain they were far from town before drawing his gun and rushing him. But even in retirement, Matt was still more than a match for the dimwitted gunslinger. His gun drawn and ready, Matt swerved to the right, turned Buck sharply around and pointed his Colt at the man as he raced in his direction. "Hold it right there." He growled. "Throw down your guns and get your hands up."

Jake came to a shuddering halt with a surprised expression. "How'd you…? You weren't supposed to know I was back there." He protested.

"I said, drop your guns and put your hands up." Matt ordered again. While Jake dropped his handgun and rifle to the ground, Matt looked around them. "Where's Bishop?" Matt asked. "He with you?"

Jake shook his head. "He didn't come with me. He sent me to take care of you. He said it'd be easy out here where nobody'd see me."

"Well, he was wrong." Matt told him. "In fact it'd be even easier for me to take care of you out here where nobody'd see me. But I'm not going to. You're going back to town with me and you're going to tell me, and the Marshal there, exactly where Bishop is."

Jake shook his head, a sheen of sweat appearing on his brow. "Un huh." He shook his head. "Loy'd kill me. I cain't do that." Desperately he launched himself from his horse towards Matt, knocking them both to the ground. Matt landed with a crunch on his right knee but he ignored the pain as he struggled to keep his gun out of Jake's hands.

Over and over they rolled, kicking and twisting. Jake managed to get Matt's hand and the gun it held, down between them, trying to pull it from his grasp. But Matt was a more than an equal match for the slowwitted bandit. Fiercely the two men fought until suddenly the gun went off and Jake stopped, glanced down at Matt and then slumped on top of him, dead.

Matt pushed the man off of him and slowly sat up. His knee was killing him and his breath was coming in gasps, but one thought only was on his mind. Bishop was in town where his wife and children were.

Hurriedly throwing the dead bandit on his horse, he secured a rope around him and then climbed on his own horse and raced back to town.

Pulling up in front of the jail, Matt had barely dismounted when Newly was at his side. "Who do you have there?" He asked, pulling the blanket away from the man's face.

"His name's Jake. Can't remember the last name, but he's a partner of Loy Bishop. Tried to ambush me out on the prairie. We were wrestling for my gun when it went off and killed him. He died before I could get him to tell me where Bishop is."

Newly gave him a sly smile. "Well, Matt. I wouldn't worry too much about Bishop anymore, if I were you. I don't think he's going to be too much trouble to you, or anyone else, once I get him back to prison." His smile broadened when he saw the expression on Matt's face.

"You found him?" Matt asked.

Newly shook his head. "Well, actually Miss Kitty found him. Her and your new dog took him down and held him until I got there."

Matt's expression of joy turned to incredulity and then fear. "Kitty, took…? Is she alright?" He asked not even noticing the mention of the dog.

Newly nodded. "I think so. Doc put her back to bed of course, but last I checked she was doing okay."

"Well, what happened? I thought you had someone watching the house." Matt's temper was building.

"Matt, I'll explain everything but later but right now I think you have more important worries, don't you?"

Matt nodded, thinking of Kitty. "Newly, could you do me a favor?" Matt looked down the street towards the boarding house.

"Go on, Matt." Newly reached for the reins of Matt's horse. "I'll take care of Jake here."

Despite his bad knee, Matt practically ran the whole way to the boarding house, stopping on the porch only long enough to catch his breath.

"Papa!" James exclaimed as Matt came in. "Mama catched the bad man. He were gonna hurt her."

"That's what I heard." He answered, pulling his son off his leg. "But he didn't, did he?"

James shook his head. "Nope, but hers gotta stay in bed, Pawpaw says." James had called Doc, 'Pawpaw" since he'd learned to talk.

Matt let out his breath and gave his son a brief hug. "Tell you what, Son. I'm going up stairs to see your mama and I want you to stay down here. Okay?"

"Okay." James readily agreed.

Quick as his stiffening limb would let him; Matt climbed the stairs and headed down to their room. Doc was just coming out and noticed Matt's limp was worse than usual. "What'd you do to your leg?"

"It's nothing, Doc." Matt brushed it off. "How's Kitty? What happened?"

"Newly didn't tell you?" Doc took a scrub of his mustache.

"He told me Kitty took Bishop down. But how?"

Doc smiled, thinking of the scene he and Newly had come up on. "Why don't you just go on in and talk to your wife and let her explain it."

Matt nodded but stopped before turning the knob. "Is she and the baby alright?" His worry was evident on his face.

Doc nodded. "They're both fine, Matt. As long as you keep that stubborn wife of yours in bed, they'll stay that way."

Matt nodded and turned the knob, entering the room and hastily making his way over to the bed. "Kitty?" He sat down beside her, grasping both her hands in his and pulling her to him. "You okay?" He kissed her forehead as he held her tightly to him for a moment, just so relieved she was alright.

"I'm fine, Matt." Kitty smiled as she pulled her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Me and the baby are both fine."

Matt took a deep breath and pushed her back a little to capture her gaze with his. "What happened here? Newly said you took Bishop down. How?"

Kitty lightly chuckled. "Well, it wasn't only me. I had a lot of help from Jackson. As a matter of fact, he's really the one that took Bishop down; I just held a gun on him until Newly got there."

"Jackson?" Matt questioned. "I've heard that name before. Who is he? And what's he doing hanging around with my wife?" There was just a hint of jealously in his voice and it tickled Kitty to hear it.

"Now, calm down, Matt." She grinned. "Jackson is our new dog. Bishop somehow got into the house this morning and forced me into the back yard. He was going to try and make me go with him, but Jackson came out of nowhere and just jumped him. He clamped down on Bishop's arm and refused to let go until I had Bishops gun and was holding it on him. A few seconds later, Newly and Doc came and Newly took Bishop away. Doc made me come back up here and go back to bed."

Matt grinned as he pulled her back to him into a hug. "You know, I've just about decided to hire a whole army of animals and set them up as guards for you." He laughed. "Seems to me that between the bulls and the dogs and whatever other animals you're around, you'd be more protected than all the armed men I could hire."

Kitty joined him in the laugh. "You think so, huh?"

Matt nodded. "Yep, and with animals I wouldn't have to be concerned with any of them trying to steal my wife's affections from me."

Kitty raised her head, a serious expression replacing the smile of a moment earlier. "That will never happen, Matt. Not ever. And I don't need an army of animals. All I need is you. I love you."

Matt nodded with a sigh as he tucked back under his chin and kissed the crown of her head. "I know, Kitty. I know. And for that I am truly grateful."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Town Life Conclusion

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say thank you to all who have stayed with me on this. I appreciate each and everyone of you.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

The Kearn's barn was lit up and decorated brilliantly. Tables, burdened down with copious amounts of food and drink, were set up along one side of the large two story structure and bales of hay, for sitting on, were lined against the opposite wall. Most of the floor was left wide open for dancing, while just a few tables to sit at were placed near the front and back of the building.

The musicians had taken up residence in the hay loft and were already striking up a lively tune. Most every one in Dodge as well as a large part of Ford County was there.

Matt proudly led his obviously pregnant wife into the barn and quickly found a table and a chair for her. "You have a seat here, Kitty." He smiled down at her. "And I'll go get us some punch. You want anything to eat?"

"No, Matt," she shook her head as she smiled up at him. "I'm not hungry right now."

"Alright," Matt gave her hand a gentle squeeze before turning and heading towards the table containing punch.

Kitty sat back in her chair and studied the other dance goers. Most people she recognized, but there were quite a few new faces she didn't. Of course, she realized she'd been out the main loop of things for several years now and there were a lot of new things and people she didn't know.

Looking over at the food table, Kitty saw Ma standing with a plate in one hand and the other hand on her backside. Doc had had to give Ma stitches on her bum and though the cut was now healed and the stitches out, Ma still swore that it pained her at every turn.

"Good evening, Mrs. Dillon."

Kitty looked up to see Amos Thompkins standing there with a starched collar and a warm smile. She and Matt had taken care of his boy Luke while Amos recovered from a gunshot wound a few months back. "Amos." She smiled reaching out a hand, which he shook slightly. "How are you? How's Luke?"

"Luke's fine." He answered. "He's over at Ma Smalley's with your kids. Him and your boy was a playin' when I left."

Kitty smiled. "Don't tell me you came alone." She glanced around the crowded barn.

"No, Ma'am." He ducked his head. "I brung a real nice lady I met here in town. Miss Driscoll. She's the school teacher and her and Luke get along real good and I…" He ducked his head, a blush creeping up his neck to color his face. "Well, like I said, she's a real nice lady."

Kitty's smile grew larger. "I am so happy to hear that, Amos."

Matt returned just then with their punch and sat it down on the table before extending a hand to his new neighbor. "Amos, good to see you. Enjoying the dance so far?"

"Sure am," Amos nodded. "But I gotta get back over to my date. I just wanted to say hi and thank you all again fer what you all done fer me and Luke a few months ago."

"You've already done that." Kitty told him. "We were happy to do so and we'd be pleased if you and Luke would come out to the ranch sometime and visit. You might even bring Miss Driscoll with you." She hinted.

Amos smiled and nodded. "Just might do that, Ma'am." Nodding at them both he turned and headed back over to the other side of the barn.

Kitty grinned over at Matt as he sat down beside her. "I think there just might be another wedding in Dodge before too long."

Matt watched Amos crossing the room then looked back at Kitty. "You think so? It'd be awful soon. I mean they can't have known each other for very long."

"Matt," Kitty shook her head at him, a little reprovingly. "Not everyone is like us and needs twenty years together before getting married."

Matt didn't answer as Doc and Dr. Aldridge walked up just then. "Well, how are you two tonight?" Doc asked as he bent down and kissed Kitty on the cheek.

"We're fine, Doc." Matt answered.

"How's your morning sickness?" Dr. Aldridge asked Kitty.

"It's a lot better." She smiled at him. "Would you two like to join us?" She pointed at the chairs opposite her.

"Sure you wouldn't mind?" Aldridge asked.

"Not at all," Matt told him.

As the physician's took their seats, the band struck up another tune. As the soft, sweet melody of Beautiful Dreamer began, Matt looked over at Kitty. "Mrs. Dillon, would you like to dance?" He asked.

Kitty smiled and nodded. Taking his hand, she rose and followed him out into the middle. "Good thing this dance is being held now," she remarked as he pulled her close and slowly led her around the floor. "Another couple of months and you won't be able to get your arms around me."

Matt chuckled softly. "Kitty, no matter how big you get, I will always find a way to get my arms around you."

Kitty smiled happily up at him before laying her head on his chest as they continued around the floor. "I sure am glad to hear that."

Matt's face grew somber as he thought of what could've happened if Jackson, the dog James had found, hadn't of been in Ma's back yard the day that Loy Bishop showed up. He very well could have lost the woman he loved and the child she carried. He shuddered at the thought.

Kitty pulled her head back and studied his face for a moment. "I'm alright, ya know. Doc and Dr. Aldridge both have examined me and given me and the baby a clean bill of health. Loy Bishop didn't hurt me, Matt. You've got to quit worrying."

Matt looked down at her and shook his head, amazed at how she could always effortlessly read his mind. "Kitty, as long as I'm alive, I'm gonna worry about you and our children. I know you're alright now but I just keep thinking about what could have happened. I keep thinking…"

"Then stop thinking and kiss me." Kitty gave him her best seductive grin and he was putty in her hands.

Dipping his head to hers, he enveloped her lips in a soft sweet kiss that held the promise of much more later on.

"That's more like it," Kitty sighed, laying her head back against his chest, as the song came to a quiet end. Raising her head back to his, Kitty reached up and kissed him again. "Take me home, Matt."

Matt's brow knit in concern. "You okay? You cramping again?"

Kitty shook her head. "I am fine but I want to go home. I have had enough town life now to last me for some time. I didn't realize how much I love our life on the ranch until I had to spend two months here in town. I just want to go home, to _our_ home. I am a country girl now and I want to go back where I belong."

Matt grinned and hugged her tightly to himself for a moment. "We'll leave in the morning." He told her with a smile.

Three and a half months later, Doc was awakened in the middle of the night by a loud banging on his door. He had fully retired now and, at least temporarily, was staying with Matt and Kitty. He wanted to be near when his latest grandchild was born. As he made his way to the door, he realized that was probably going to be tonight. "Hold on." He called as he hurried to the door.

"Doc, its Kitty." Matt told him, his face pale with worry.

"Let me get dressed and I'll be right there." Doc nodded. Hurriedly throwing on a shirt and pants, Doc hustled down the hall to the master bedroom. "Get on out of here, Matt." Doc told him as he sat his bag down and stepped over to the bed.

Kitty was lying back with a grimace on her face, her body drenched in sweat already. "Hey, Doc." She smiled. "I think this little one is wanting to come out now."

Doc nodded. "Looks like it." He reached for her wrist to check her pulse before glancing over to see Matt still standing there. "I thought I told you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Matt stated. "That's my baby."

Doc didn't even attempt an argument knowing it would be a senseless waste of time. "Then get a bowl of water and a cloth and come over here and help me." He looked back at Kitty. "Now let's get this baby born."

Two hours later, Kitty laid back with her baby in her arms. "Another little boy." She sighed as she looked down at him. "Looks like me an Emily are a little outnumbered now."

Matt shook his head as he bent down and kissed her. "Un huh, just a little more loved."

Doc sat back with a satisfied grin. "You know, I think that little one there is the perfect ending to my career. I can retire happy now. That is," he gave them a serious look, "as long as you remember what I said. I don't think it'd be a good idea if you were to try for another little girl to even things out around here."

Kitty blushed and dropped her head. "We've got the message loud and clear, Doc." She told him. "Don't worry. Patrick here is our last one. We've got all we need now. Huh, Matt?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, we do, Kitty." He looked down at his wife and new son. "Yeah we do."

The End


End file.
